Thank You For Loving Me REPOST!
by HyunshiELF
Summary: "Ribut lagi dengan mochi kesayangan ya?" / "Zitao, ayo ke kantin?" / "Zi, jadi pacar aku ya?" / "Kris apa maksud yang kau katakan tadi?" / Kris x Tao KRISTAO YAOI!


**Title** : Thank You For Loving You

 **By** : Oh Seo Yoo

 **Cast** : Kris and Tao

 **Rate** : T

Boy x boy. Tidak sesuai EYD. Typo bersebaran

Ini asli ff dari pemikiran dari otak saya sendiri

* * *

"Henry ge itu bisanya membuat orang kesal saja. Apa-apaan dia itu? Seenaknya memakai handphoneku. Ya Tuhaan dosa apa aku memiliki seperti kakak seperti mochi jejadian itu?" sepanjang jalan, aku terus saja merutuk kakak laki-lakiku itu.

Aku heran sekali. Padahal handphone dia yang rusak, tetapi sekarang malah aku yang tidak memakai handphone. Kurang ajar memang Henry Ge. Jahat sekali dia. Hari ini, aku benar-benar badmood dibuatnya.

"Ribut lagi dengan mochi kesayangan ya?" aku tau suara siapa ini. Kris. Ketua kelas yang sok tampan -walau sebenarnya iya sih- , tapi jabatannya di kelas sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh teman-teman. Ck ck, kasihan sekali anak ini.

"Hey, aku sedang berbicara denganmu. Kau ini kenapa sih?" aku segera saja duduk di bangku milikku setelah sampai di kelas.

"Apa sih? Aku sedang mengalami mood yang sangat buruk. Sana-sana jangan mengangguku!" aku mengusirnya.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi? Dia merusak mainan panda milikmu lagi?" masih saja bertanya.

"Isshh kau ini sok tahu sekali. Sudah sana. Aku malas berbicara dengan naga burik sepertimu." uh, yang tadi itu aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya.

"Yasudah. Jangan cemberut lagi dong. Tuh liat, Vic Sonsaengnim sudah masuk kelas." Kris menoel (?) daguku, lalu segera duduk di tempatnya. -samping kananku-

Benar saja, tidak sampai lima detik, Victoria Sonsaengnim sudah masuk kelas dan mengajar materi sejarah (yang parahnya makin membuat aku sedang badmood).

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Tapi kali ini, aku hanya menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku sebagai tumpuannya.

"Zitao, ayo ke kantin?" kris lagi.

"Enggak, kau saja sendiri. Aku sedang malas ke kantin." aku menjawab sambil tetap bertahan pada posisiku.

"Ayolah, temani aku." ia masih saja membujukku.

"Aku bilang nggak mau, ya nggak mau. Sudah sana, jangan mengganggu."

"Yasudah lah. Akan kubelikan kau choco milk ya? Kali ini jangan menolak" aku baru saja mau membantahnya, tapi sudah terpotong duluan oleh mulutnya itu.  
Kemudian, ia segera pergi ke kantin. Dan dua menit berikutnya ia sudah ada di depanku lagi. Astaga, orang ini.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Enggak, ah." aku mengernyit bingung mendengar jawabannya. Aneh.

"Ini" Kris memberikan choco milknya kepadaku.

"makasih"

"Ya"

hening.  
hening.  
hening.

Sampai akhirnya,

"Zi?"  
"Apa?"  
"Temani aku yuk?"  
"Kemana?"  
"Toilet"  
"Uhuk" segera saja aku meminum choco milkku yang tinggal setengah.  
"Kenapa sih? Baru diajak ke toilet aja udah kaya gitu. Gimana kalo aku ajak ke ranjang?"  
"Wu Yi Fan" aku menggeram marah.  
"Apa?"  
"Dasar kau ini."

"Zi, tau nggak gosipnya donghae sunbae yang pacaran sama jessica sunbae?"  
"Enggak."

"Mau aku ceritain gak?"  
"Enggak."

"Kamu kok gitu reaksinya. Gak tertarik?"  
"Enggak."

"Zi, kantin yuk?"  
"Enggak."

"Main basket?"  
"Enggak."

"Ke kelas Sehun?"  
"Enggak"

"Ke kelas Wendy sunbae? Katanya kamu ngefans sama dia?"  
"Enggak."

"Hah, tau rumus ini?"  
"Enggak."

"Zi, jadi pacar aku ya?"  
"Eng-EHH" aku segera saja melihat Kris yang kini berjalan keluar kelas sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

Ya Tuhaaaaaaannnnn...

Apa yang dia katakan tadi

"Ya! Kris, Kris! Wu YiFan!" teriakku seraya berlari menyusulnya, cepat sekali naga burik itu pergi kemana dia. Aku terus berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, tetapi tetap tak menemukan dia.

Saat aku menyerah untuk mencarinya dan berniat kembali ke kelas, aku melihat orang yang kucari tadi sedang memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas di bawah pohon yang cukup besar dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya

"Kris apa maksud yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyaku, dia terlihat terkejut mendengarku tetepi itu hanya sementara dia langsung tersenyum tidak jelas lagi

"Yang kukatakan tadi? Memang aku mengatakan apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah sok polos

"Ishh itu lohh yang tadi dikelas" jawabku

"Yang mana aku lupa?" tanyanya lagi sambil memiringkan kepala. _Ewhh dia sedang aegyo. Menjijikan_ batinku

"Yaampun kau ini sudah PDI yaa" geramku sambil memukul kepalanya

"Zi, sakit tauuu" dia meringis kesakitan –ya aku tahu itu hanya akting belaka-

"PDI itu apa?" tanyanya

"PDI itu Penurunan Daya Ingat" jawabku sementara dia hanya berkata O

"Kembali keawal, jawab pertanyaanku"

"Yang mana yaa aku lupa" ucapnya.

"Ishh yang _Jadi pacarku ya?_ " ucapku dengan menirukan gaya bicaranya tadi

"Iyaa aku mau kok jadi pacarmu" sial kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu dan sialnya lagi kenapa detak jantung berdetak lebih cepat

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak sedang menembakmu"

"Aku tidak peduli. Mulai hari ini, jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini kita adalah SEPASANG KEKASIH" teriaknya. Wajahku memerah mendengarnya bukan karena kesal, tetapi karena bahagia sekaligus malu

 **END**

Ini ff repost! Sebelumnya aku udah ngepost ff ini diakun temenku, ff ini dijadiin satu sama couple exo yang lain

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! Review yaaa


End file.
